Violette Lavande
by LiluSugar
Summary: Antoine n'en a pas fini avec Mathieu…Les partenaires s'aventurent dans une partie de jambes en l'air.


Auteur : Lilu Rosemarie Sugar  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils s'appartiennent à eux même haha  
Pairing : Antoine Daniel x Mathieu Sommet  
Raiting : M (pwp)  
Résumé : Antoine n'en a pas fini avec Mathieu. Les partenaires s'aventurent dans une partie de jambes en l'air...  
Note : Bonjour la compagnie ! Je vous présente un tout premier OS Matoine que j'ai écrit l'an dernier, il est un peu court et j'en suis désolée. C'était l'un de mes premiers alors je vous serez reconnaissante d'être assez indulgents haha  
Ne criez pas au plagiat, s'il vous plait, de Nahira, parce que je l'avais déjà posté lorsque c'était encore notre compte commun (comme à la banque sisi)

* * *

POV Mathieu

Je sentais ses doigts délicats dans mes cheveux, son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et tout son corps à mon côté. Je tournais la tête pour le voir dormir paisiblement. Ses yeux clos, son très léger sourire me laisse penser qu'il faisait un rêve agréable. Je retirais sa main de ma chevelure, tirais sur le fin drap qui recouvrait nos corps pour sortir du lit. Une fois debout, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Sa salle de bain. Je fus étonné qu'elle soit impeccablement rangée. Les savonnettes sont toutes alignées au bord de la baignoire, les draps de bains et les gants de toilettes sont empilés sur un tabouret. J'ouvris le robinet de la baignoire, puis je jetai un œil aux savonnettes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prenait autant soin de lui. Il y a des tas, et des tas de lotions pour cheveux. C'est vrai que ses cheveux sont doux. Comme ses doigts. Comme sa peau. Comme son corps. Comme lui, tout simplement. Je fermai le robinet et me glissa dans l'eau. Elle était très chaude, mais pas bouillante. Comme j'aime. Je choisi une savonnette au hasard. Je regarde le parfum de celle-ci, violette lavande.

Lorsque je fus sorti de l'eau devenue froide, je me suis penché pour attraper une serviette sur le tabouret. J'ai senti des doigts sur ma taille. Ses doigts. J'en eu des frissons. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées à mes hanches. Il se pencha sur mon dos, pour m'embrasser la nuque. Ses mains passèrent sur mon ventre. « Salut Math' » m'a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille. Que j'aime quand il fait ça ! J'aime sa voix, ses petites caresses sur mon ventre, ses petits baisers sur ma nuque. « Salut Antoine » j'ai réussi à répondre. Il posa son menton sur mon épaule. « Tu sens bon » Il aime sa propre odeur ? « Je t'ai piqué une savonnette » Il a ri. « Je te veux Mathieu…Là, maintenant. » Encore ? Mais, hier nous avions déjà… « Ne me dis pas que tu as encore envie ! J'ai eu mon compte hier soir, c'est bon ! » Mais la façon dont il me caressa les fesses me prouva le contraire. « J'aurais toujours envie de te prendre Math' »

POV Externe  
Antoine retourna le corps de Mathieu délicatement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le drap de bain que Mathieu tenait dans sa main se retrouva sur le sol, et fut très vite rejoins par le caleçon qui servait de pyjama à Antoine. Ce dernier entoura la taille de son partenaire avec ses bras pour combler l'écart qui se trouvait entre leur corps. Leurs virilités se frôlèrent, le rouge monta aux joues de Mathieu, qui essaya de stopper Antoine. « Antoine…A-Attends… » Antoine resserra son étreinte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Math' ? » demanda Antoine agacé. « Tu veux pas qu'on retourne dans ta chambre ? » Ni une, ni deux, Antoine pris la main de Mathieu pour l'emmener le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. Mathieu s'assit sur le lit, et fut rejoint par Antoine, qui scella déjà ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Leurs langues se touchèrent pour enfin danser fougueusement, accompagnés de caresses osées. Antoine arrêta le baiser pour embrasser la mâchoire de Mathieu puis descendre dans son cou, ses clavicules, son torse. Il s'arrêta dans l'aine de son concubin. Mathieu laissa échapper un jappement de sa bouche. Antoine posa un doux bisou sur le sommet du membre durcit de Mathieu. Pendant qu'il suçotait son membre, Mathieu mis instinctivement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Antoine. Ce dernier, suçant plus fort et allant plus loin dans sa gorge, Math' se cambrait et poussait de petits gémissement. Antoine continua jusqu'à ce que Mathieu se finisse dans sa bouche.

Antoine se redressa. « Quoi ? T'as encore ça dans la bouche ? Va cracher tout de suite ! » Mais Antoine avala. « Nan, t'es trop bon pour que je crache ! » Antoine releva les jambes de Mathieu et les posa sur ses épaules, puis tripota son entrée. « Heu..Antoine ? » Il fit entré un doigt. « Quoi ? » Un deuxieme doigt, et sa langue. « Mmmh…Vas-y d-doucement s'il te plait… » Il ajouta un dernier doigt puis commença un léger geste de va-et-viens. « Ouais ouais t'inquiète » Mathieu retenu plusieurs gémissements, tandis qu'Antoine le préparait. Ce dernier baissa les jambes de Mathieu pour y introduire son sexe dressé. Les deux conjoints soupirèrent en même temps. Antoine donna de petits coups de hanches pour faire languir Mathieu. « 'tain Antoine… » Les va-et-viens d'Antoine se firent de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort. «Oui, vas-y ! » Les coups de hanches allèrent plus loin, atteignant la prostate de Mathieu qui poussait des cris de bonheur. Antoine soupira et accéléra les à-coups. « 'tain Math' …T'es trop étroit …C'est bon » Les mouvements de bassin d'Antoine se finirent en un dernier et ultime coup qui répandit le jus chaud dans Mathieu.

Les deux corps se séparèrent. Antoine s'allongea et Mathieu se mit à son côté et posa sa tête sur son torse. Les respirations étés encore saccadées. Les corps été encore chaud. Antoine passa sa main dans les cheveux de Mathieu et leva la tête, juste assez pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. « Tu sens bon » « Puisque je t'ai dit que je t'ai piqué une de tes savonnettes ! »

* * *

Hé voilà ._. Je vous l'avez dit, il est très court, mais c'était le premier quasiment que j'écrivais ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^  
J'essaie de poster un premier chapitre d'une ff mlp bientôt, en attendant, take care ~


End file.
